homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100317 Limecan? More like MORECAN BECAUSE MORE LORCAN SHE'S BACK BABY
picking up from the last forum post. haha look i made the border green. unstoppable, i am.-- 10:55 GA: "oh." 10:55 GA: They're silent for a moment. 10:55 GA: "yeah, look, i understand. that guy gives *me* the creeps, and i'm some sort of omniscient god thing." 10:56 GA: "if it was just you and him on the ship, i would understand not going outside." 10:56 GA: "but you've got friends out there. friends who are counting on you." 10:56 GA: "and, hell, i doubt anything serious can happen to you while i'm around." 10:56 TA: "I can't face him again." She places her head in her hands. "I can't. I just... can't." 10:56 GA: "oh, right, i was actually there the other time" 10:57 GA: "...ok, and, yeah, i get that too." 10:57 GA: "there are... there are people i don't want to see either, to be honest." They float over and sit next to Lorcan. 10:58 TA: "Did you kill them once and then they came back again because they can't seem to stay dead?" 10:58 GA: "...well yeah, actually." 10:58 GA: "one of them, anyway." 10:59 GA: "although i guess necessity dictated that i've seen him plenty of times since." 10:59 GA: "hell, we're kind of friends." 10:59 GA: "almost. not really." 11:00 TA: "I killed him once because he was an abusive grubfucker who couldn't stop his own ego long enough to see his friends were in danger. 11:00 TA: ?" 11:01 TA: "I don't think he'll have changed as much as an adult, especially if he's attacking Serios because of 'impure blood'." 11:01 GA: "...yeah, sometimes you have to turn people's blood to lava for the good of the group." 11:01 GA: "sometimes people turn on you. sometimes people are so dumb, they put everyone in danger." 11:01 GA: "sometimes you're the idiot, too. people consider whether you're even helping." 11:01 TA: Lorcan looks up at the Terror. "You did what." 11:02 GA: "well, i've actually... i've never done the deed." 11:02 GA: "but my friends have done it." 11:02 GA: "and i stood by them." 11:02 GA: "because what else do you do?" 11:02 TA: "Killing Nyarla was necessary..... Gods I hope everything I did was necessary." 11:03 GA: Limekid looks at her, an understanding expression on her face. "not the first time i've heard that expression." 11:03 GA: "i... look, i've got a little more information than most of you about this sort of thing." 11:03 GA: "and honestly?" 11:03 GA: "i'm with you." 11:03 GA: "it had to be done." 11:04 TA: "Limekid I made a deal to get Time powers." 11:04 GA: "yeah, look, i'm not gonna say you made the best decision." 11:05 GA: "but you can't let your dumb mistakes hold you back." 11:05 GA: "nobody's free from them." 11:05 TA: "I SOLD A CHILD." 11:05 GA: "you're not the first!" 11:05 GA: "you certainly won't be the last!" 11:06 TA: Lorcan slams her fist on the floor. "THAT DOESN'T FUCKING HELP." 11:06 GA: "...i knew someone who did the same. tore him apart." 11:06 GA: "you cant let it get to you." 11:06 GA: "i know its hard, but... hell, youre still probably a better parent than me." 11:07 GA: "nothing ruins a kid more than bad genes" 11:07 TA: "I wouldn't know. Trolls aren't usually parents... and my genes are plenty bad." 11:08 GA: "nah. ive seen you in action." They smile. "you're an ass-kickin' badass." 11:08 GA: "certainly pushing a better gene pool than nyarla, heh. i feel bad for whoever got his dna." 11:09 TA: "I hide really well is all." She shrugs a little. "Not my fault no one else can find me." 11:09 GA: "pobody's nerfect, man. in the grand scheme of things, you're one of the cooler players i've met." 11:10 TA: "I'm a mentally unstable purpleblood. How does that make me cool." 11:10 GA: "hey, i'm a mentally unstable alcoholic." Fingerguns. 11:11 GA: "i've seen a million nyarla-types, good guys who turn bad. you? i've only seen one lorcan!" 11:11 TA: "You're also a horrorterror." 11:11 GA: "i'm not saying you're perfect. but your friends care about you, and you're certainly an asset when it comes to combat." 11:14 GA: "you can't deny that much." 11:15 TA: "I can. Since I run away and hide." 11:15 GA: "so?" 11:15 TA: "Hiding isn't being an asset." 11:15 GA: "you don't have to be brave every day." 11:16 GA: "sometimes, you can be the one who needs protecting." 11:16 GA: "its okay." 11:16 GA: "as long as you're there when your friends need you, they'll be there for you too. that's what counts." 11:16 TA: "I don't need protecting." 11:16 GA: "yes you do." 11:17 GA: "everyone does from time to time." 11:17 TA: "My friends need protecting. From me." 11:17 GA: "do they?" 11:18 TA: "Yes." She puts her head back in her hands. 11:18 GA: They look down. 11:18 GA: "...yeah, that happens." 11:19 GA: "i can't... i can't give you a solution." 11:19 GA: "whether it's highblood insanity or horrorterror insanity..." 11:19 GA: "i don't know." 11:19 GA: "i can't help either." 11:19 GA: "all i can say is that you have to do your best when you can." 11:20 TA: "It's highblood insanity....." Lorcan is quiet. "I can't see it being anything else. Why else would I kill my moirail? Why else would I be so angry all the time?" 11:21 GA: "no, yeah, i wasn't saying you're a horrorterror. i was relating my own experiences... to... well, anyway." 11:21 GA: "your moirail was a bad person." 11:22 TA: "While that's true, what does that say about me? That I can only get the worst possible moirail?" 11:22 GA: "nothing. it says nothing about you." 11:22 GA: "my first matesprit killed me." 11:22 TA: "I almost killed Eribus." 11:22 GA: "my second matesprit, who was once my moirail, dumped me after a day and 5 years later tried to rip my heart out." 11:22 GA: "you caught him cheating, or so you thought, didn't you?" 11:23 TA: Lorcan doesn't say anything other than, "holy fuck." 11:23 TA: "I caught him with an okiku named Dahlia and they were kissing. I wanted them both dead. I wanted HIM dead for what he did." 11:23 GA: "my third matesprit was a terrible person who killed my best friend's son and nearly destroyed all of my friends." 11:23 GA: "i understand your feelings." 11:24 GA: "being pissed after catching someone you trust breaking that trust is perfectly acceptable." 11:24 GA: "and, as i understand it, more than encouraged in troll society." 11:25 TA: "I could've killed the only troll who ever cared to know me better than just 'oh gods a purpleblood?!'." 11:25 GA: "that's not true. aaisha, lorrea, serios- they care about you too." 11:26 GA: "hell, i wouldn't be sitting here having a depression-off if i didn't care." 11:28 TA: "Serios cares in his own weird way.... Aaisha is Aaisha... I'm her Grand Highblood." 11:28 TA: She tilts her head. "Lorrea is Lorrea." 11:28 GA: "and all three care about you, no?" 11:29 TA: "I don't know." Lorcan digs her nails into her scalp. 11:30 GA: "...if they didn't care, i wouldn't say they do." 11:30 GA: "i'm kind of blunt, if you didn't notice." 11:30 TA: "I don't know what to think anymore!" 11:30 GA: "that's fine. neither do it." 11:30 GA: "nobody does." 11:31 GA: "everything is absurd." 11:34 TA: There is a bunch of mumbling and growling from Lorcan. 11:35 GA: "..." 11:35 GA: "want some ice cream?" 11:35 TA: "No." 11:36 GA: "oh." 11:36 GA: "are you sure?" 11:36 TA: "I don't like ice cream." 11:37 GA: "oh, that's all right. it's actually cookies that i mislabelled" They say, now holding novelty cookie jar that looks like a thing of ice cream. 11:37 GA: "i think chocolate chip, but you never know. they could be oatmeal raisins." 11:37 GA: "devious bastards." 11:37 TA: "Ew." 11:37 GA: "alright suit yourself." 11:37 GA: "oh shit nice these are chocolate chip" 11:38 GA: "anyway what were we talking about before i ruined the mood" 11:38 TA: "Everything. Nothing. Who knows." 11:38 GA: "yeah, that's fair." 11:38 GA: "i like you, lorcan. i hope this wasn't too pale or anything." 11:38 GA: "i know you trolls get all uppity about that sort of thing." 11:39 GA: "im kind of a pale slut." 11:39 TA: "I don't know. Pale is weird these days." 11:39 GA: "hahah, thats how it goes when you happen to fall into a horribly traumatic situation and many of your friends die." 11:39 TA: "Or when you kill them yourself." 11:40 GA: "yeah." 11:40 GA: They eat a cookie. 11:41 GA: "yknow, i actually don't know if nyarla is still on the archives, but im pretty sure he's not. i was just with kyle and eribus, and we didn't see him." 11:41 GA: "this doesn't at all contradict my previous statements that i'm omniscient." 11:41 TA: "The Archives is a big place, isn't it? He could be anywhere." 11:42 GA: "yeah, sure, but he can't take on two god tiers, a horrorterror, and like 6 other players." 11:42 GA: "ooh, and a... a bone genie" 11:42 TA: "He's an adult." 11:42 GA: "so? i'm an adult too" 11:43 GA: "granted, i'm also, like" 11:43 TA: "You're also a horrorterror." 11:43 GA: "yeah" 11:43 GA: "i mean no offense or anything but i am definitely the most powerful being on this ship besides libby hahah" 11:43 TA: "That's not shocking." 11:44 GA: "really?" 11:44 GA: They eat another cookie. "nobody ever thinks im very powerful." 11:44 GA: "dunno why. maybe its the ghost thing." 11:44 TA: "You gave me a pen that made me wear lime green human dicks as a skirt." 11:44 GA: "that was the pen, not me." 11:44 GA: "plus, those pens are weaksauce." 11:45 TA: "Oh yes I prefer the godtier of TWO DICKS to the SKIRT OF DICKS." 11:45 GA: "you wanna see my godtier outfit?" 11:45 GA: "...can i even show that?" 11:45 TA: "Not really." 11:46 GA: "i can probably show you. fuck it. i've already said this before, it's not a spoiler." 11:46 GA: They wardrobify into a page outfit. It's a little too dark for you to tell what aspect. 11:46 GA: "fuckin panties. fuckin page panties. i hate this." 11:47 GA: They wardrobify out back into their knockoff derseterror jammies. 11:47 TA: Lorcan doesn't look up, and instead, fiddles with her phone. 11:47 GA: "oh, you weren't looking." 11:47 TA: "Because I said I didn't want to." 11:47 GA: "thats fair." 11:48 GA: "...so you're not gonna leave your room?" 11:48 GA: "help your friends? stop running away?" 11:48 TA: "Nope. Told Serios I wouldn't. He said stay." 11:48 GA: "ah, right. he's coming here." 11:49 GA: "do you want me to leave while you wait, or...?" 11:49 TA: "Probably to drag me kicking and screaming out of the room...." 11:49 TA: "I don't care. Do what you want." 11:49 GA: "that doesn't really tell me a lot." 11:49 GA: "are we... cool?" 11:49 TA: "I'm going to stab you." 11:50 GA: "because of our previous science experiment?" 11:50 GA: "or do you hate me still?" 11:50 TA: "Yes." 11:50 GA: "uh..." 11:50 GA: "i mean, i don't want... to bother you...?" 11:51 GA: "you're giving me equally mixed signals on whether or not i should leave here" 11:52 TA: Lorcan decaptchalogues the Time Knife. 11:52 GA: "ok" 11:52 GA: "im a little intimidated" 11:52 TA: There is the barest hint of a smile from her now. 11:52 TA: "Good." 11:52 GA: "um" 11:52 GA: "i mean, not in like, a physical, 'oh man, you're gonna kill me' way" 11:53 GA: "just like" 11:53 GA: "damn" 11:53 GA: "kinda creepy vibe you got there" 11:53 GA: "im into it, you do you" 11:53 TA: "Even better." 11:53 GA: "are you gonna stab me or not" 11:53 GA: "you cant pussy out now you have the knife ready" 11:54 TA: (( do i need to roll or just stab )) 11:54 GA: ((just stab, i concede)) 11:55 TA: Lorcan stabs Limekid in whatever appendage is closest. 11:55 GA: Probably the shoulder. 11:55 GA: Rainbow blood oozes out. 11:55 GA: "huh." 11:56 GA: "i think... maybe that's because i can shapeshift, and i've forgotten what my blood color was." 11:56 TA: "That's disgusting." 11:56 GA: "why does it smell like sugar" 11:57 GA: "i wonder what would happen if lorrea drank my blood" 11:57 GA: "thatd be fuckin awesome, actually" 11:57 TA: "You're disgusting...." 11:57 GA: "yo im scientific" 11:57 GA: "youre the one who just stabbed me" 11:57 GA: "heartless, absolutely heartless" 11:57 TA: "I said I would. So I did. Also you provoked me." 11:57 GA: "a poor, innocent octopus with rainbow blood, mage of elements" 11:58 GA: "at least i think this is blood" 11:58 GA: They put a Dora Band-Aid on the wound. 11:58 TA: "Taste it and find out." 11:58 GA: "well ok that makes sense and isnt weird at all" 11:58 GA: They taste it. "wow, no, that tastes like blood." 11:59 TA: Lorcan peeks out through her hair. "Gross." 11:59 GA: "YOU TOLD ME TO" 11:59 TA: "And you listened??????" 11:59 GA: "I AM VERY IMPRESSIONABLE" 11:59 TA: "You have no impulse control......." She goes back to fiddling with her phone. 12:00 GA: Limekid takes out some sort of cryptic piece of paper and fills in some sort of box on it. 12:00 TA: You suddenly hear quiet snoring coming from Lorcan.... 12:00 TA: Did she just fall asleep? 12:00 GA: "pfft" 12:01 GA: "hehehe" 12:01 GA: Limekid puts some whipped cream on her hand. 12:01 GA: "thatll teach her to stab me, muhahahahaha" 12:01 GA: "limekid is evil now!" 12:02 GA: "...aw, now i have nobody to pay attention to me." 12:02 GA: "id better put a bucket on top of the door for serios." 12:02 GA: "i hope she's not pretending to be asleep, because then my talking for the sake of the audience would be really weird." 12:02 GA: They put a bucket of water on top of the oor, leaving it open a crack. 12:03 GA: "hehehehehehehehehe" 12:03 TA: (( i swear to god if the autocrat shows up i'm fucking blaming you )) 12:03 GA: "shut up, watch this" 12:03 TA: (( if this bucket falls on his head )) 12:03 GA: They put a whoopie cushion under Lorcan's pillow. 12:03 TA: (( she doesn't have a pillow )) 12:04 GA: "oh shit" 12:04 TA: (( she's literally curled up against the wall )) 12:04 TA: (( with her head on her knees. )) 12:04 GA: ((she has a bed, though!)) 12:04 TA: (( that's in Nyarla's room. )) 12:04 GA: ((wh)) 12:04 TA: (( i think that's how i worded it )) 12:04 GA: ((why)) 12:04 TA: (( did you miss the part where there is a room attached to hers that is/was nyarlas? )) 12:04 GA: ((yes)) 12:04 TA: (( okay so )) 12:05 TA: (( tl;dr libby told lorcan to choose between things before she killed nyarla. lorcan chose to have him imprisoned in a room attached to hers. )) 12:05 TA: (( nyarla died anyways so )) 12:05 TA: (( the room is still there. )) 12:05 GA: "fuckin" 12:05 TA: (( and there was a bed, i think. )) 12:05 TA: (( previous logs, man. previous logs. )) 12:06 GA: Limekid puts the whoopie cushion under Lorcan's pillow in Nyarla's room. 12:06 TA: (( lol if you insist. )) 12:06 GA: ((does she have a chair)) 12:06 TA: (( probably?????????????????????? )) 12:06 TA: (( it might be broken )) 12:06 TA: (( a lot of the shit in her room is broken )) 12:06 GA: Limekid puts a whoopie cushion on Lorcan's Chair! 12:07 TA: (( i'm dying )) 12:07 GA: "your face is dying. check this shit out:" 12:07 GA: They put ANOTHER whoopie cushion on the chair. 12:07 TA: (( limekid no stop. let the girl sleep. )) 12:08 GA: THEN they sit back next to Lorcan and play on their phone until the next scene. 12:08 GA: "fade 2 blapck"